A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground
A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground is the tenth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang investigates the weird happenings of some ancient demons. They learn that the demons are after a talisman that will drive them back into the iron lid of an underground city where they belong. Synopsis One night at a large construction site, a crane is lifting an iron beam while a man assists down on the risers. All of a sudden, a large puff of pink smoke appears and a giant, red winged demon appears! The man jumps onto the moving beam and as the demon swipes at him, it leaves a handprint-that has burned right through the metal! Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are eating dinner and reading an article about a demon sighting on a large construction site; it has been the fifth sighting so far. The gang decides to pay the site a visit to try and solve the mystery. They talk with the owner, Mr. Crenshaw, whose office has just been vandalized by the demons. He claims they were after an ancient talisman that is used to be able to drive demons back underground. Daphne finds a matchbook with the words Crow's Nest on it. Sam Crenshaw explains that the Crow's nest is a waterfront hotel. The gang goes to the Crow's nest hotel and speak with the manager, Sally. She claims that the demons are terrorizing her as well. A sailor named Albert Tross appears and tells the gang that the demons prowl the docks at night, and that is where the gang heads next. On the docks, they split up. Shaggy and Scooby end up chased by the demons and meet up with the gang, telling their story. Sally shows up and frantically tells Mystery Inc. that the demons have taken Albert. The gang goes down to Sally's basement, which contains the entrance to the underground city. They enter the city, and look around, but get seperated. Scooby and Shaggy have a run-in with the demons again, and Fred, Daphne and Velma find a steel lid leading underground, where supposedly the demons escaped from, but it is sealed tight. Shaggy and Scooby meet up with Fred and the girls, and the five sleuths come upon a wax museum, full of wax statues of classic movie monsters (werewolf, frankenstein, etc.) and they discover a demon exhibit-and one of the demon statues are missing. Daphne gets nabbed by a demon, and the gang splits up to look for her. Shaggy and Scooby enter an old music store, where they find Daphne stuffed inside a piano. Velma and Fred find an old drugstore and Velma discovers one of the bottles have been recently tampered with. The bottle breaks and releases a pink gas, the same pink gas that appears when the demons show up. Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne meet up with Fred and Velma. Suddenly, the demon appears and chases the gang. They drive back to the construction site to find Mr. Crenshaw's office destroyed and Mr. Crenshaw missing. Then they return to the underground city, still being chased by the demons, but manage to lose them and stumble upon a cable car roundhouse. The demons appear again and Shag and Scoob hop onto a cable car and the demon chases them around the cable car. After a period of time, the cabel car crashes and Scooby and Shaggy flee and hide in a old movie set, where they fall through a trapdoor, crashing into Velma, Daphne and Fred and they slam through an old wall, back into the wax museum-where all of the demon statues are missing. the gang comes up with a plan. They set up some of the monster figurines on the cable car rails and operate them along the rails, chasing the demon into an underground secret tunnel. They follow the tunnel and end up in Sally's basement where Albert Tross appears. Scooby also discovers a chest full of coins-Albert Tross is the culprit! The gang chases him-and finally trap him. They pull a rubber mask off-oto reveal Sam Crenshaw underneath. His get-up was Albert Tross-he used him to be able to get into the underground city in Sally's basement. But when the gang found the matchbook and connected him to the Crow's nest, he had to make Tross disappear too. The sizzling handprints and the red smoke was made using the medicine in the pharmacy, and he was stealing treasure from the underground city. Also, he stole demon statues from the wax museum and hooked them up to the cable cars to make it look like demons were running amok. Well, another mystery is solved and Crenshaw was persumbly arrested. Cast and characters Villains * Demon Suspects Culprits Locations * Seattle ** Space Needle ** Crenshaw Construction Co. Ltd ** Crow's Nest ** Docks ** Underground city *** Museum *** Drug store ** Dress shop Notes/trivia * This episode was originally aired as an episode of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. * The name Albert Tross is obviously a pun off of an Albatross-a kind of sea bird. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series Quotes Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes